The Glitch
by Champion-of-Stormwind
Summary: Tony Volunteers to work on DHI 2.0 and ends up learning lot more than he expected about the Disney parks.
1. Chapter 1

**Tony**

"Mr. Stark on behalf of all the staff here I would like to thank you for coming here to help us design the prototype for the DHI 2.0."

"Tony's fine I hate formalities umm… what's your name again?"

"It's Brad Mr. Stark."

"As I said before call me Tony. Did you bring me the flash drive with the original DHI design on it?"

"Yes sir here it is." Brad handed him a small black plastic USB drive. Tony pulled out his phone and plugged the flash drive into its USB port. Scrolling through the file, he found the model and set it into 3D picture. Brad's jaw dropped as a slightly transparent image of the hologram appeared floating above his phone. Tony smirked.

The hologram was of an African American boy who looked about 16 or 17. His whole body was surrounded by a bluish glow. The bus they were sitting in hit a speed bump and the image flickered.

"So Brad this is the Disney Host Interactive huh?"

"Yes sir that is just one of the five models. That hologram there right there is based on our model Terrance Maybeck. The other four are Charlene Turner, Isabella Angelo, Dell Philby, and Lawrence Finnegan Whitman" Brad answered still staring googley eyed at Tony's phone. "They can come in whenever you need."

"Interesting" Tony noted. He reached up. His fingers brushed air and the hologram spun in a 360 degree angle. The technology was pretty impressive though it could definitely use some adjustments. Oh coarse he didn't invent it so that was understandable. Just then his phone rang and the image shuddered. He brushed his hand across the image and a screen appeared.

"Sir Ms. Potts is on the line" said the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Put her on." On the screen, an image of Pepper Potts appeared.

"Tony how was your flight did you reach the park yet?"

"Well hello to you to Pepper. Yah I arrived an hour ago. I'm on a bus right now heading to Hollywood Studios to start working."

Pepper sighed "Only you would work on a vacation."

"Ms. Potts this is Disney World everyone takes vacations here. Even working here is basically a vacation."

"Whatever you say Mr. Stark, as long as you know there is a reason to why I never go on vacation with you."

"Pepper the technology is pretty amazing though it definitely needs improving" Tony said changing the subject. "Maybe dial down the glow, make it more solid and replace the projectors." Pepper laughed.

"You're the expert. Oh and Tony S.H.E.I.L.D. called earlier. Apparently they have another assignment for the Avengers. I told them you were on vacation."

"Well if they call again give Fury my regards because I am extremely busy with a very important project."

"Alright then. Have fun on your vacation Mr. Stark."

"I will." He swiped his hand across the screen and it disappeared. Tony shut off his phone and put it back in his bag. He looked around for Brad and saw him up him talking with the driver upfront. It was the middle of the day. Outside the sun was up and cars were driving bye headed to different Waterparks, Theme parks, and so on. The bus drove by a sign advertising Animal Kingdoms Bugs life.

The last time Tony had come to Disney he had been fourteen. Rhodey's mom had taken them here during summer break. They had tried to cram every Park and water park into four days. It was a failed mission. In the end they had sacrificed Blizzard Beach in order to spend the day at The Magic Kingdom. He remembered dropping his watch on the Peter Pans Flight ride during the scene where they were flying over London. Tony had offered Rhodey fifty bucks to jump off the ride and get it back. He never saw his watch again. The old memory made him laugh.

While debating on whether or not to call Rhodey and tell him where he was, Brad walked back over to him.

"Mr. St… I mean Tony were almost there. Paul says you can leave your suitcases on the bus but you should bring your work bag with you. Oh and you might want to leave that suit of yours here."

"That won't be necessary."

"It won't?" Brad said a bit surprised.

"Yes I've made my suit portable."

"Oh… alright then." There was a hint of poison in the way Brad had said that. Almost as if he was mad at Tony for messing up some plan of his. He and Brad made eyes contact and Tony noticed for the first time the strange color of Brad's eyes. They were a deep bright green. A green that didn't seem to fit anywhere on the color spectrum. It was almost unnatural. He wondered if Brad wore contacts. It disturbed him but Tony shook it off.

He looked out the window again and watched the bus pull into the park and circle around. It arrived at what looked like a hidden back entrance.

"We will be using the workers entrance instead of the guest entrance" Brad said as if reading his mind. Again Tony found it unsettling how he sounded like he was talking in a trance. He got up and followed Brad to the front of the bus.

"Have an absolutely magical day Mr. Stark" the bus driver said.

"You to Paul." He failed to notice that Paul the bus driver had the exact same color green eyes as Brad did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brad**

Brad walked to the front of the bus leaving Mr. Stark to his thoughts. The mistress's commands echoed through his empty brain washed mind. Mr. Stark would be taken to the computer room where he would work on the virus. Brad didn't remember why they had to make a virus, something about those five kids always snooping around the park. He wondered what harm five kids could cause but the mistress said it had to be done and she knew best. Mistress always knew best.

**Paul**

Paul was a bus driver. He had been driving busses for thirty years at the Disney parks. He could navigate these roads with his eyes closed. That was why he had been chosen to transport Mr. Stark. He felt proud to be given such a special assignment. It almost mad him stop questioning that voice in his head. That raspy woman's voice that every time he tried to listen to would chill his soul and make his eyes glaze over. The first time he had heard that voice was four months ago. Before that he couldn't remember. The voice was all he knew. It was his source of being.

"Paul how much more time till we reach the park?" Brad asked from behind him.

"Two more minutes. Don't worry the package will be delivered on time."

"Very well. Make sure to keep it that way we don't want to upset the mistress no no we mustn't do that." Brad walked back to Mr. Stark and Paul put his eyes back on the road. The bus passed the entrance sign to Hollywood Studios and Paul made his way to the special entrance by taking a sharp left.

The bus slowed down and hen came to a complete stop. He watched Brad help Mr. Stark with his bags and they made their way to the front of the bus. Brad gave him a sharp nod as he got off and Mr. Stark followed.

"Have an absolutely magical day Mr. Stark"

"You to Paul" Mr. Stark said and he got off the bus. Paul closed the doors backed the bus up and started driving towards Epcot. He had another important package to pick up.

**Hi guys so this is chapter two hopefully I'll have chapter three posted by the end of this week. I've had some question about if the whole avengers team is going to be pairing up with the keepers. The answer is no it is mainly going to be just Tony but I will be includong some of the other avengers like black widow and (heres a sneak peak...you might see in later chapters Thor testing his powers against hercules and Hades;) ! So keep reading and PLZZZ REVEIW is you have time that is but PLZZZ!**


End file.
